


Time Stopped

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Series: DEH and BMC crap short fics [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Heart-melting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kleinsen, M/M, Sad, Sweet, kleinsen is awesome, locked, oof, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Jared and Evan are hanging out in the computer room, somehow locked. Evan starts to get a bit finicky, he doesn't like being trapped. Especially Jared, his crush, who he thinks hates him. The awkward silence grows until Evan can't take it anymore, and panics.Jared feels the same way, and just when he's about to say something, Evan breaks down in front of him. Let's just say he panics as well.





	Time Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my second work now. This is fun even though I might suck at these... Enjoy!

_How?_

How did it get to this? Evan started pacing around the room, feeling the other angry boy's eyes on him. At this point, Evan was close to breaking down. He wanted to be out of here so badly, he couldn't take it. This silence, it was far from comfortable, and each boy was waiting anxiously for it to stop. One, too stubborn to start the much needed conversation, the other, too shy and scared. Evan took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.  _Look, just start the conversation by saying 'hello.' What harm can that do?_ Evan stopped pacing, taking a seat in one of the chairs close to Jared, well, the front row seat, for Jared was leaning against the teacher's desk. 

 

"Uhm," Evan started, "H-hi." No response. He stared down at his hands in his lap. Evan couldn't blame him. What he did was terrible, but that was a  _year_ ago.Okay, Evan will admit that he probably wouldn't forgive himself either, he never would. But, Jared was supposed to be different. He was supposed to be this confident, you-can't-hurt-me guy. He never really showed any emotions, he never did. Why were they all coming out now? Jared was supposed to be the strong one, not Evan. Evan realized that he was being stupid. Jared can have feelings, everyone can. He reminded himself to punch himself later, since Jared didn't do it anymore.

 

Evan continued with a shaky breath, "I-I know I'm th-the last p-person you w-want t-to s-see r-right n-now," God, his stutter always gets worse and worse with more stress. This time it was horrible though, he wondered if Jared could even understand him. He never looked up, not making an effort to look Jared in the eyes, he couldn't. Evan hated confrontation,  _especially_ this one. He had so many things to say to Jared. Like, for instance, 'I'm sorry about cutting you out of the thing last year' or I'm sorry about completely leaving you.' All that came out though was a sob. No. No, no, no, no, no,  _no._ He can't cry in front of Jared again, that would cause pity during an apology. 

* * *

 

Jared made a noise too quiet for Evan to hear, because he was  _sobbing._ Why was he crying? Jared hadn't said anything! Did he? He looked down at the fragile boy.  _Shit,_ Jared thought. He didn't want Evan to cry. He didn't even want to be mad at Evan anymore. He hated the feeling, it's just that his pride had gotten in the way. In reality, he wanted to go up to Evan, hug him and say it was okay now. he wanted to be friends again, even if it was just them calling each other 'family friends.' He always hated himself for calling Evan that... 'family friends' wasn't even close to what Jared wanted them to be. But in the end, he pushed that away, and treated Evan like shit. And then the whole Connor Project fiasco. He can't deny that he was furious about it, but he couldn't deny Evan looking cute in those pants. Wait,  _what._ He paused. Looked at Evan to make sure he couldn't, like, magically read his mind; but when he did, he saw that Evan was still sobbing. Jared's heart immediately shattered. What should he do?  _What should he do?_

 

Suddenly, Jared's body was moving against his own will. He was moving towards Evan, and patted him on the shoulder. Jared felt him tense up at the touch. Jared pulled back, scared of what he might have done to Evan. 

 

"E-Ev?" Jared's voice was small,"A-are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Evan's sobs stopped all of a sudden, and they got replaced with giggles.  _What?_

 

Evan suddenly spoke, quiet but audible, "Y-You didn't even say a anything, why are you apologizing? I-I'm supposed to be the one apologizing."

 

"Well sobbing in front of the person whom you're supposed to be apologizing to isn't really comfort," Jared said. Evan finally looked up, and when he did, Jared's heart flipped. Time stopped for the moment Evan had looked at him; but that didn't last long. It was short lived... Evan was already fidgeting in his seat again.

 

"I-I'm s-sorr-sorry a-about everything, J-Jared. I w-was an i-idiot and d-didn't know y-you w-were-" he couldn't get through his sentence without sobbing again. Jared started to feel something again. 

 

"Evan, "he tried saying firmly, but his voice cracking, "I-It's alright, Ev."

 

"No!" Evan shouted, making Jared jump a little, "No, it's not okay, I need to fix this! I d-don't like n-not being able t-to talk to you, it-it's shit!" Jared paused, taking a step back. First of all, did Evan just  _cuss?_ And second of all, did Evan just say what Jared's been wanting to say for, like, months? Before he could answer, Evan started up again, "I can't take it! I don't like that we're not friends anymore, or even  _family friends_ ," Jared cringed at that, "I-Jared,  _look._ I-If my feelings weren't in the way, I'd probably leave you alone for the rest of your life, like you'd want; but I just  _can't_ , okay?" The anticipation was getting too high for Jared, was Evan talking about what he thought he was? Again, before Jared could respond, Evan proceeded to mutter to himself, "You probably want me to just die in a hole." 

* * *

 

 

And with that, Jared decided to say something,  _finally._

 

 _"Evan_ ," Jared said softly, while moving towards Evan, "just tell me what's on your mind already, it's okay, I won't get mad." Jared didn't like this. He wanted to hug Evan, and comfort him, but he knew Evan wouldn't take it; he instead gently put his hand back on Evan's shoulder, and squatted a little to get to his level, his eyes soft. This is when Evan finally got the courage to look Jared straight in the eyes. He immediately regretted it, but he couldn't look away now. They were too  _pretty_ _._ A chocolate brown with a hint of green in them, and they were, well, beautiful. Evan couldn't deny his feelings for Jared, especially now that he had been gone. While Jared was away, he noticed how terrible his life was. He noticed that Jared took all the excitement away along with him. And, Evan did like him before that too, he just couldn't say it because, well, you know why, and there was no way in hell that Evan liked him back. He decided he'd give Jared what he wanted, the first time in a long time.

 

"I-" Evan began again, noticing the tears in his eyes again, "I l-like y-you." Immediately after that, he started crying again. "I-I know th-that y-you'd n-never want m-me a-anyways, it's just th-that I wan-wanted you to-to kn-know." He looked down at his lap again, tears staining his eyes. "A-again I'll l-leave you a-alone n-now i-if you wa-want."

 

Jared paused.  _What?_ What did Evan just say? How? What?

 

"I-I, Evan?" Jared managed to get out. "No, Evan, you don't get it. I've liked you for  _God_ knows how long," Jared said before he could stop himself. Evan looked up with a mixed expression on his face. Mostly confusion, some parts hope, and some parts terrified. 

 

"Y-You're just saying that s-so I f-feel better," Evan said, denying Jared. That couldn't be true, because Jared was supposed to hate Evan. "You a-actually h-ha-" Jared had grabbed Evan by the collar, and and stopped him from finishing his sentence, by sealing his lips with a kiss. A  _kiss._ From Jared.  _Jared._

 

Evan's eyes shot open, surprised by the actions, slightly pulling away, but Jared had kept him there, lips locked; and Evan could have sworn that time had stopped. The earth had just stopped moving for Evan, just so he could enjoy this moment. After like what seemed for forever of Jared's lips catching Evan's (it didn't seem like it was going to stop soon), Evan closed his eyes and took in the kiss. He felt Jared's soft lips, kissing him gently, but with much passion. It lasted for what seemed like an hour to two days. Evan never wanted it to stop.

* * *

 

It was about a few months after their first kiss, and their first date. Both boys were sitting on the couch at Jared's house, watching an episode of 'Family Guy.' Jared was enjoying it, laughing and smiling; Evan wasn't though. He was sitting in Jared's lap, taking in the beautiful sight who was now his boyfriend. He admired Jared more than anything. He wanted to be with Jared all the time, and hated it when they were apart. Evan had pinned all his hope on Jared. he hadn't told him, of course, for that would be way too much for Jared. 

 

"Jared," Evan said quietly,shifting on Jared's lap to face him better," I-I think I l-love you." Evan, realizing what he said, immediately began again,"I-it's okay if you d-" he was cut off by another kiss. Evan hummed into it.

 

"I love you too, Evan," Jared said, pulling away slightly, just to mumble these words, making Evan's heart flip. He then quickly reconnected their lips, smiling now, and Evan easily kissed back.

 

Once Jared said those words, Evan could have sworn time had stopped again.

 


End file.
